In the related art, there is technology that executes a processing called quantization that, in performance information stored in advance, performs adjustment of sound generation timing of phonetic values included in the performance information (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Application kokai Publication No. H7-36452). Also in the related art, there is technology that matches a sound generation timing of multiple electronic musical instruments by receiving the quantization timing from the electronic musical instruments and correcting the quantization timing during a performance by the multiple electronic musical instruments (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Application kokai Publication No. 2010-231052).
In the prior art, when a performed song is recorded while being superimposed on a previously stored song, the previously stored song and the performed song are collectively quantized. However, in the case of recording and superimposition, selective quantization of the performed song, such as performing quantization only of the performed song without performing quantization of the previously stored song, or not quantizing the performed song, is requested.
According to one embodiment of the present disclosure, performance information generated by performance can be stored while being superimposed on previously stored song data appropriately.